Doctor Who ReWritten
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: What if instead of Rose being stuck in the Paralell world it was Donna. and The Doctor traveled with Donna first and Rose last. My version of the end of 'Turn Left' and slightly 'Doomsday'..ONESHOT


The blonde had run up to the Doctor and hugged him. He grinned and pulled away.

"What was that for?" he asked her. She shook her head and smiled.

"I don't know." He giggled and hugged him again.

The Doctor and Rose sat in the fortune teller's tent, the Doctor poking at the dead beetle with an incense stick.

"I can't remember. It's slipping away. You know, like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of goes." Rose explained.

**"**Just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's brigades. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you... great big parallel world!" He explained to her smiling.

**"**Hold on, you said parallel worlds are sealed off."

**"**They are. But you had one created around you." He looked at her curiously. "Funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot. To you."

**"**How d'you mean?" she looked at him, tilting her head.

**"**Well, The Library and then this..."

**"**Just... goes with the job. I suppose." She brushed it off and turned away.

**"**Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Rose. I met you once. Then I met your Mum. Then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. "

**"**Don't be so daft. I'm nothing special."

**"**Yes, you are, you're brilliant." He assured her. She smiled at him. If someone had walked in they would be mistaken for a couple, again. She gazed into his eyes and found friendship and nothing more for her. And that was all she needed to be happy. His words reminded Rose of Donna saying the same.

**"**_He thought you were brilliant." Donna said smiling at her._

**"**She said that." Rose said to him.

**"**Who did?"

**"**That woman... I can't remember."

**"**Well, she never existed now." The Doctor looked away. Rose looked disturbed.

**"**No, but she said... the stars... she said the stars are going out." She placed a hand on the Doctors' shoulder to get his attention.

**"**Yeah, but that world's gone." He looked at her.

**"**No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming, even here." The Doctors eyes grew intrigued.

**"**Who was she?" he asked his voice unsteady.

**"**I don't know."

**"**What did she look like?"

**"**She was... ginger."

**"**What was her name?" he was full of suspicion. _It can't be? Donna, is that you? _He asked himself. He shook his head lightly.

**"**I don't know!" Rose looked away only for a moment.

**"**Rose, what was her name?" He pushed her urgently. She shook her head.

**"**But she told me... to warn you. She said..."

_Flashback to Donna leaning over dying Rose._

**"**Two words." Rose repeated.

**"**What two words? What were they? What did she say?" His hearts were pounding. _No it couldn't have been her. She's gone. She's gone. She's gone!_

"Bad Wolf." Rose said looking at him. The Doctor looked at her utterly shocked. "Well, what does it mean?"

The Doctor has a flash back to when he said good-bye to his lost love Donna. Donna Noble.

"_Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" The Doctor asked Donna._

"_We're in Norway." He looked at her. He looked away and nodded._

"_Norway, right."_

"'_bout 50 miles out of Burgan. It's called 'Darlink ol Strand in'."_

"_Darlek?" _

"_Darlink. It's Norwegian for bad. It translates to Bad Wolf Bay." He chuckled dryly. The cold wind blew her ginger hair in her face. She pushed it way and looked up at him, tears threatening to fall. "How long have we got?" he choked out._

"_About two minutes." She ran her hand through her beautiful hair._

_She laughed sadly. "I can't think of what to say." _

The Doctor jumped up and ran out without answer.

_"I-" Donna looked down and back up at him. Tears falling. "I Love you." She said. He smiled at her._

_"Quite right too." They laughed sadly and he looked at her. He out stretched his hand, but remembered that he can't touch her. She let out a wet sob. "And I suppose." He looked at her. "There's one last chance to say it." His own tears threatened to fall. "Donna NobleI-" he vanished before he could finish. Before he could tell her that he felt the same._

A few tears were beginning to brim the Doctors eyes. Rose soon appeared by him. As they looked around outside, 'Bad Wolf' is everywhere: on the banners, the posters, even on the TARDIS itself, every piece of text is replaced with those two words.

Terrified, the Doctor entered the TARDIS followed by Rose. The interior is lit by red lights and the cloister bell was ringing.

**"**Doctor, what is it? What's Bad Wolf?" Rose asked looking at him.

**"**It's the end of the universe."


End file.
